Worthless
by You do know me
Summary: Edgeworth attempts suicide because of something von Karma said and various other things. Only Phoenix can help him recover. PxE.  T for cursing. One or two chapters, max.
1. Chapter 1

"_A worthless person like you,"_

Von Karma's words echoed around his head.

_Worthless._

Sure, now that von Karma had been sentenced to death, those words wouldn't be repeated, but…

What if they were true? Edgeworth's original mental barriers of "Surely he's only saying that for my own good." And "They're all lies… to make me tougher." were beginning to crumble… more than crumble.

They had been completely demolished.

Which, he supposed, was why he had come to be here, in his own office, the knife pressed against his wrist. It glared at him, daring him to go further. _End it now, worthless person._

There were those words again. Those horrible, twisted words.

_They're the truth._

Edgeworth gritted his teeth. (_Well, at least it will be over soon… Maybe I should have taken something to numb the pain…)_

_It doesn't matter. No one cares if a worthless creature like you feels any amount of pain in its final moments._

He could hear the voice. The voice of that 'perfect' man. The legendary prosecutor. Never wrong. Always had the evidence to back up his claims.

_(Well… I guess this is evidence enough to prove your 'claims'.)_

He pressed down on the blade that little bit harder, until the red began to gather on his pale skin.

That's when he heard it. The sharp rapping of knuckles on the door.

_(Damn… I did lock the door, right?)_

*Click*

_(Guess not, then. Goddamit, Miles! How could you forget to perform such a basic action as locking the damn door?)_

"Hey, Edgeworth! Just came by to ask about these…" The man in the blue suit trailed off, the papers in his hand falling to the floor. He stood there in the open doorway for a few seconds, mouth agape.

"Wh- Edgeworth?" (No… no, please, no)

He rushed to the man's side. The blood was all over the floor. Edgeworth was growing steadily paler. Wright laid a hand on his shoulder, felt the man shaking.

"No, Edgeworth, stop! You'll kill yourself!"

"I would have thought… that even you would understand… that that is the whole point."

"No! Now come on, we have to get you to the hospital… before it's too late."

"It's not worth it, Wright… It… was always… too late… for me." He gasped. He collapsed onto the floor. Wright knelt, extending a hand to steady him.

"_Miles_… you can't die now." Wright's eyes were frantic. "Please…" He threw his arms around the dying man. "Survive."

"There's… no point. I'm… worthless." At this, Wright's eyes widened in shock. "But… how could you even begin to think such a thing?"

"V… von…" His voice was weak. Wright was filled with rage.

"Von Karma! He did this to you? That bastard! Fucking scumbag! I'm glad he's gonna die."

"Y… you care?"

"Care? You're…" Tears were falling from his eyes now. "You're worth more to me… than I even realised… I… I do care." …No response.

Wright felt Edgeworth's body grow limper in his arms. He may as well have been a rag doll.

…_shit._

He felt Edgeworth's uninjured wrist for a pulse, panicking when, at first, he couldn't find one. But then, there it was, albeit faint.

_Now what?_

A thought struck him. It was risky, but if it meant saving Edgeworth's life…

He untied his tie, and wrapped it around Edgeworth's arm, just above his bleeding wrist. He pulled it tighter, and after what seemed like an eternity, the blood stopped flowing.

He fumbled desperately for his cell phone, and clumsily dialled the emergency number. It took him two tries to get the number in right.

When the lady on the other end answered, she barely had time to get a word in before "There's a man here bleeding to death- attempted suicide, I think… Ambulance, now!" he gushed, and a barely discernable address crammed in at the end.

"Okay, the ambulance has been dispatched. Now, is the victim responsive?" asked the lady.

"Um… no."

"And is he breathing?" Wright's eyes hadn't left Edgeworth, now he focused on his chest. He had thought he was…

"Oh my God, he's not! Goddamit, what do I do?" He was desperate.

"Your best option is to resuscitate the victim via chest compressions." The woman sounded like a robot. _How can she be so calm?_ "Make sure nothing is obstructing the airways- that includes his tongue."

"How the hell do I do that?"

"Please remain calm. Open his mouth, and make sure that nothing is constricting his neck." He did as instructed. And then…

"He's wearing a… tie, of sorts. A cravat." He said into the phone, but his fingers were already fumbling to get the wretched thing off. The phone was pressed between his ear and his shoulder.

"Remove the accessory at once."

"Yeah… done."

"Is the victim breathing yet?" _How can you talk about him like he's just been murdered? 'Victim', indeed…_

"Shit! No."

"Lay him on his back."

"Yeah…"

"Done that? Good. Now, position your hands in the centre of the victim's chest. When I tell you, I want you to push down, hard."

He did, the lady counting for him, telling him when to press.

Eventually, he was relieved to hear the man's ragged breathing again.

"He's breathing! On his own." Wright nearly shouted into the phone.

"Good. Now tell me, where is the victim bleeding from?"

"His… his left wrist. I… I tried to stop it."

"Make sure to raise the injured limb above heart level. Remember that help is on it's way." Wright gently took Edgeworth's hand, and put it resting on the man's chest. "I've done that."

"That's all I can do to help. The ambulance will arrive soon. Goodbye." As if to answer her, the scream of the siren pierced the air.

_Finally…_

He checked Edgeworth's pulse again, was relieved to find that it was still there.

The phone dropped to the floor.

He gently stroked the silver-haired man's temple. His fingers brushed the man's pale cheek, and he felt the tears.

_Oh, Edgeworth…_

_I'll watch him die for you. That bastard will die. And I'll watch for you… If I don't kill him myself._

He brushed his fingers along Miles' sweaty bangs.

_That twisted maniac von Karma… maybe I'll pay him a little visit before his execution. _He gently took the unconscious man's right hand in both of his and whispered "That… creature that did this to you will pay… just you wait and see."

He leaned down and kissed the man's forehead.

"You're not worthless. You mean the world to me."

He could here footsteps in the corridor. _I hope… no, they had _better_ save him._

He barely registered the people coming in through the door that he had left open.

"Please step away from the victim, sir, so we can take him to the hospital." Said some disembodied, male-sounding voice. Wright stood and watched as the paramedics put his friend on a stretcher. He followed them out the door, down the corridor, and… _no…_

"He… he hates elevators." He mumbled.

"What was that, sir? Oh… well, it would be too risky to take the stairs."

The worried and exhausted man sighed. _I guess it'll have to do._

* * *

><p>They let him hold Miles' hand in the elevator. He watched again as they took the pale figure into the ambulance. <em>Hang on a second…<em>

"Hold it! Can I come?"

"What is your relationship with the patient?" some young, blonde woman asked of him.

"He's my…" he swallowed. _You're so much to me, Miles. Rival, ally… _"friend."

"Fine. You can go in the ambulance." She muttered something about "need you for the paperwork".

"Thank you."

"Whatever." She popped a piece of gum into her mouth.

Wright held Edgeworth's good hand the whole way to the hospital, save for when the paramedics 'needed' him to let go. _It'll be alright now. I'll help you get over this, or my name isn't Phoenix Wright._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hospital scene next! Woot. Hope you enjoyed it. I thought I'd write it all in one chapter, but I'm too tired right now to write the rest. Although… I could almost leave it at that… Doesn't tie up the loose ends, though. Just gets rid of the immediate danger of Edgey's death. **

**If there's anything in particular you'd like to see, leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading!**

**I don't own anything Wright or Edgeworth or... the game. But you knew that, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wright had been pacing up and down in the hospital corridor. Then he sat down. Then he stood up and started pacing again. Then he sat down. He chewed the nail on his thumb. "Mr. Wright, is it?" he looked up. There was a doctor standing there. A short man with dark hair. "You can see the patient, Mr. Miles Edgeworth, now."

Wright stood up. The man gestured for him to come. He followed the man to a small, private room. "I'll just leave you to it, then." The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. _Odd, considering…_

"Wright." Edgeworth sat up stiffly in the hospital bed. He glared at his visitor. "You had no business bringing me here." He looked unbelievably pale, to Wright. There was a drip in his right arm.

"How could I do anything else?" Phoenix looked at him sadly, taking off his jacket. "You know I couldn't just let you die." He draped the jacket on the back of a chair.

"I'd rather you had left me. I'd have been fine. And the sheer _embarrassment_ of being here…"

"But you…! You would have…!" He stammered, almost crying. He glanced at the gauze covering Edgeworth's left wrist. "You would have _died_."

"I wish I had!" Edgeworth shouted at him. Wright blinked. "You… you can't…" he whispered, his voice wavering.

"I'll do as I bloody well please!" At this, the tears that had been building up in Wright's blue eyes began to fall down his cheeks. "Why do you have to always be so… so…" He sighed. "Don't fight with me. Not now." _I can't bring myself to win against you in this state. You look too helpless, despite your trying to be tough._

Edgeworth stayed silent. He avoided the other man's eyes. Then he glared at him. He sighed. "Fine." Wright tilted his head to one side. "Really? No more arguing?"

"Yes. I shan't argue with you further."

"Well… okay, then. Thank you." _Because I couldn't stand to hurt you any more._

Several moments passed in silence. Edgeworth eventually spoke. "Don't act like you didn't say it."

"Say what?"

"I heard what you said in the office. About…" he trailed off.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't think you were…" He swallowed, having realised what Edgeworth was saying. "c-conscious."

"You did when you said it."

"Yes, but… you were…"

"Dying?" he laughed. "What, thought you could save me?"

"I did, is the thing…" The man looked hurt. "Or, at least, I thought…" He got up quickly to leave. He turned to get his jacket. Edgeworth tapped him gently on the back of his elbow, causing him to turn around. "Wha-" But he was cut off, and gasped as the surprisingly strong grip on his tie pulled him down sharply. And then- no- really? Edgeworth was kissing him. Gently, slowly. And then it was over. Edgeworth whispered in his ear, "Thank you." as Wright sank into the chair by the bed, stunned. _My God, _it occurred to Edgeworth,_ the man looks as if he's about to faint._

"My apologies, Wright… I… I was… overtaken…" He stopped as he saw the little smile enter Wright's face, a slight blush playing across his cheeks.

Wright sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked Edgeworth's cheek. "Are you going to be alright?"

Edgeworth was surprised by the sudden change of subject, but kept his composure out of habit. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well… I… I'm worried about you. I wouldn't want you to… to…"

"What, kill myself?" He laughed, but bitterly. "You know that's beyond your control, Wright."

"No!" He hadn't meant to shout, and covered his mouth with his hand, looking for all the world like a child that had just told a lie. "I mean… just… ."

"What was that, exactly?" Edgeworth said teasingly, but he had heard, and he understood exactly what his friend had been trying to ask of him.

"I just thought… that maybe someone should… keep an eye on you. No offence meant, or anything…"

"None taken… but… where exactly do you live?"

"Oh… I have an apartment in town. If you don't want to go… maybe I could stay with you for a while? Or… or…" He was getting flustered. _I can't leave you alone like this. I can tell you're broken. You don't have to act like you're alright._

"It's okay, Wright. I'm sure your apartment is fine." He sighed. _And at least there's a chance that they'll let me out of this place sooner if I stay with you._

"So… you're saying…" Wright ventured cautiously. Edgeworth nodded. Wright's face lit up. "Thank you! Thank you for trusting in me."

"Of course I trust you, Wright."

"Oh… one more thing… You can call me 'Phoenix' now. We're not in court… Miles."

He winced at the use of his first name. But…

"I suppose I could get used to being on a first-name basis with you… Phoenix."

"Good! Because you don't get to kiss me like that and then act all formal." Miles blushed.

"I really shouldn't have done that, especially seeing as-" Now it was his turn to be cut off, as Phoenix pressed his lips to Miles'. He snaked an arm behind the man's shoulder, the other around his waste, holding him closer to him. After a moment, he broke the kiss, and was shocked to see the tears flowing freely down Miles' face.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. Are you all right? I shouldn't have…"

"No… _I'm _sorry. It's not your fault. I'm sorry you had to see me like this." He whispered.

Phoenix pulled him into a hug. He rested a hand on the back of Miles' head, felt how soft his hair was. "If _I _can't be here for you, then who can? Miles… it's okay to cry."

Miles sobbed in silence for a moment, then whispered, "Thank you." as Phoenix stroked his hair. He was still embarrassed, but he felt that it was the right thing to say.

"You know, Miles… If there's ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here. Always."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Miles sat back and smiled. There was no trace of his perpetual scowl, and for a moment, Phoenix thought he looked not sick, glowing, better than he'd ever seen him. And it was in that moment that he knew his friend would recover, however many long nights of crying it would take.

Miles would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, guys, sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you for reading it. And, by the way, I still don't own Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney. If I did, I wouldn't be using this website. Anyway, thanks. Review if you liked it.**


End file.
